AATC: Afterwards
by anonymous27-2
Summary: Skipping to 2022, when Alvin and Simon are grown up, what is life like? So far life is good, Alvin and Simon are in love, Theodore is happy with Eleanor, etc. Everything is perfect. Except Alvin and Simon are still hiding their love from Dave. And Simon did something to Alvin he wishes he didn't...


**NOTE: You may want to read my other story, ****_AATC: Time Traveling_ before this, as some things might not make sense!**

**I became inspired to write this after re-reading guidedbomber's stories (they are located under Munk19's account)**

* * *

Alvin woke up, his hand still on Simon's chest from the night before. They had just gotten married yesterday, and they were on their honeymoon.

Alvin turned to his side, taking his hand off Simon and facing away from him, thinking about Dave from before their wedding.

* * *

**Dave's House; 2 Days Before Wedding**

The two boys woke up on the sunny morning, and had sincere looks on their faces. They headed downstairs to talk to Dave.

"Dave?" Alvin asked when they got downstairs to the living room.

"Yes?" Dave said walking into the living room from the kitchen.

"We need to talk…" Simon said as Dave sat down in his chair. They followed and sat on the couch across from his chair.

"What is it?" Dave was needed at work in 30 minutes, and he wanted to relax during that time, so he tried to hurry this up.

"Well… Uh… Most… You…" Alvin didn't know how to say this. He wasn't much of a speaker.

"We're gay." Simon just came right out and said it. "And… Well, Dave, we love each other and we're getting married. We want you to come to our wedding in two days, if that's okay with you."

Dave had a pained expression on his face, and his face turned pale.

"We're sorry we didn't tell you earlier, Dave, but we were afraid…" Simon started.

Dave's expression didn't change. He fell to the floor.

"Dave!" the boys said in harmony.

"What's wrong!" Alvin got down on his knees next to Dave.

"C-c-a-all 9… 9…" Dave choked out. Simon didn't need any more words to race to the phone and dial 9-1-1.

* * *

**Honeymoon; Current Time**

Simon blinked open his eyes, and turned on his side to face Alvin.

"Good morning," he lovingly said. Alvin turned over to face him back.

"Hi," he cheerfully said, smiling.

He instinctively pulled Simon into a deep hot kiss, gliding his arms around Simon's back and then moving them lower. Simon pulled away.

"Someone's happy to see me this morning!" he chuckled.

"I wonder who…" Alvin playfully replied.

"Let's call Dave and see if he is okay before we do anything today, okay?" Simon asked Alvin.

Alvin sighed. "Simon, he had a freaking heart attack when we told him about us. I don't think he wants or _needs_ to be around us for a while."

Simon looked down, not having anything to say back to Alvin. He knew it was true, even though he was almost positive Dave would take this better than Alvin had always thought. That was the only reason Dave didn't know until now. Alvin made Simon promise not to tell Dave, as he

didn't want to be rejected by Dave. Simon had talked again with Alvin three days before the

wedding and Alvin finally gave in, knowing they couldn't simply just get married without Dave not even knowing they had dated for so long.

Simon finally broke the silence. "Okay. We don't have to call today, maybe not even through our whole honeymoon. But; I think it would be nice to eventually call or go visit him.

Alvin pretended he was okay with that. But he wasn't. He had been so afraid, so worried, so tortured by thoughts of Dave kicking them out and never talking to them again. Simon had tried time and time again to get Alvin to budge, but he just couldn't. When he finally did, he had tried erasing his mind and thinking about other things, pretending they weren't telling him. But, Alvin had seen what happened to Dave. He didn't know what would happen.

* * *

**Hospital; Current Time**

Dave waited patiently in his hospital bed, hoping the doctor would hurry up with the test results to see if he was okay to leave. He desperately wanted to go home. He waited for at least fifteen minutes in complete silence.

The doctor finally came back.

"Well, Dave, everything looks okay. Just remember, get down those cholesterol levels."

Dave walked out to the parking lot alone, and searched for his car that the boys had left here for him. He got in his car, and started thinking as he was driving.

The first thing he wanted to do was call the boys to congratulate them on their marriage. He had known for some time that the boys were together, and even longer that they were gay, and he was just waiting for them to tell him. He decided it was their choice when to tell, and that he would pretend he didn't know before. He was almost glad they had finally told him, as it was hard for him to pretend they weren't for so long, and it was hard watching them keep trying to cover everything up. It was almost ruining their lives.

He drove the rest of the way home with no more thoughts.

* * *

**Yay! Chapter one is done! Is this present good enough for the long wait for the other story? I would say it is.**

**This probably won't get updated much until I finish the other story first, but here it is so enjoy!**

**Also: I'm trying out this time thing where I put location and a time reference after breaks, since I didn't know if it was confusing before to some people when I just started off in a different place with it being a few days before or after the last break… Let me know what you think!**

**MOAR REVIEWS = MOAR STORY**


End file.
